The umbra army arising
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: In a world where magic is a normal thing to have there is a long lost legend that has come to resurface once again. An army... a small army as only one or two have sent out by their master. But when Light tries to befriend someone of darkness will it work or end in disaster? Will the world fall into doom or will it be saved? Rated T for safety. Warning: Yaoi and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

Umbra general idea from Seeds of darkness.

General idea for the story is also based/is the general idea of Seeds of darkness.

Yes Seeds of darkness is My little pony and this is human.

I hope you enjoy anyways.

Mello.

There has been many legends spread out from the span of time.

However unknowing to those of the present generation there is legends that are actually true that have been forgotten over the span of time.

These legends can hold the power to possibly destroy the world….. Too bad they have been lost in the span of time as a new kind of darkness approaches, one of which has been one of the lost legends.

A hooded figure is sitting on the ground in complete darkness with only his own magic to light his way. "These times have come to be hard." His weak shaky voice croaks. "I need more magic. I need to become stronger." He uses his magic to cast a spell bringing forth a figure. "I need more magic. Collect his magic. The magic of his that should have been passed down will be plenty." He says as the figure opens his eyes.

The figure is sent away with the orders.

"Soon the magic will be mine and I will once again rule over the world with much magic." The hooded figure says. "I am lucky to have enough magic to get by to help."

The figure sent by the hooded figure approaches a home and peers at it with its yellow eyes. The figure swiftly moves using the shadows and gets into one specific room. The figure glances around then ducks into the shadows as the door is opened with a brunette walking inside.

The brunette is completely unaware of the figure. He uses his magic to levitate some books he left on his desk then opens a drawer with his magic putting the books away. "Man what a day." He says with a stretch. "Guess I should get ready for bed." He sighs softly and goes to get his pyjamas when there is the patter of footsteps behind him.

The figure ducks into hiding when the brunette turns so the brunette sees nothing.

The brunette continues on with what he was doing and the figure once again approaches.

It's mission is to gather the brunettes magic.

The brunette turns and tackles the figure. He looks down at the figure below him as he pins the figure.

Yellow eyes stare up at the brunette as he gaps slightly at the figure.

A legend that has been lost has returned…. Though not in the way the hooded figure had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Light prepares for school and heads out making sure to arrive at a good time. He spots some of his friends. "Hey! Always, Near, Matt, Mello!" He greets as he approaches the group.

"Hey." Always greets back. He is wearing a pull over navy blue hoodie with slightly loose jeans and black runners. He has light brown hair that goes down to just an inch below his ears and he also has sea blue eyes. His skin is not really pale just a touch pale.

"Hello Light." Near greets.

Matt is playing on his DS. "Yo."

Mello rolls his eyes at Matt and he is standing between Matt and Near. "Hey."

"How have you guys been?" Light asks.

"Oh the usual." Always responds then gets a text.

"Boyfriend?" Light guesses knowingly.

"Of course." Always, also known as A, responds taking out his phone. "He can get a little lonely without me around."

Light smiles. "Yeah I can tell."

"Has Light read any interesting books?" Near asks as he starts to twirl a strand of his hair.

"Yeah I was reading an old book on some old legends yesterday." Light responds turning to Near.

"Any interesting ones?" Mello asks.

"Well I did some more research on the legends. Turns out there are missing parts and legends that were lost many years ago. But as for the ones in the book the one about where in the olden days it was believed that there is actual powerful beings on the sun and moon that controlled them was interesting. There was old hidden temples where people would praise the sun or the moon so they may rise into the sky as well as saying goodbye to the setting one as they praise the rise of the other." Light explains.

"Man if anyone tried that today we would call them crazy." Mello can't help but chuckle.

The bell rings.

"Class time." A says. "Lets go!" Then he takes the lead as they rush to get to their classes.

Meanwhile….

"Such power coming from them….. But who?" A weak almost hoarsely whispered voice says. "Who has the magic…. Cruse being weak….." The hooded figure scans the group of friends. "My last attempt did not end in the way I thought it would….." The hooded figure zooms in on one person. "He looks to be perfect for carrying such strong magic…. Though the whole group might have some magic… He is perfect next target." The hooded figure shakily gets up and begins to slowly walk away like an old person. "Cannot have last attempt happen again." He casts a spell that to him is quite easy considering the spell he is using. "Go and take his magic….. Do not disappoint me…."

Yellow eyes open. "Yes master."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Light is in his room at night. He takes off his shirt getting ready to change to pyjamas. He already finished his homework and he is sure to get a good amount of sleep tonight. He shivers a little and glances to his window.

It's open.

"Hm. Thought I closed that." He says shrugging it off and goes over to it closing it. "Must not have." He turns away from the window and throws his shirt into his hamper.

A soft whooshing sound is heard and Light becomes attentive.

"Who's there?" He demands.

Silence.

"I now you're here. Come out and face me like a man." Light says glancing around but he doesn't see anything. He takes a moment to look but finds no one. "Was it in my head?" He wonders.

Then suddenly he feels a presence behind him.

He spins around and sees a dark figure with yellow eyes. He tries to attack the figure but the figure quickly swings it's body down only to kick Light in the jaw sending the brunette flying back a little only to land on the floor.

The figure quickly moves to pin him down and raises a hand that gains a red glow around them.

Light struggles trying to throw the figure off of him.

The figure begins moving it's hand towards Light's chest.

Then suddenly the figure is thrown off of Light by someone.

Light glances to who it is and sees Near as the figure crashes into the wall. "Near." He says getting up.

Near turns to him. "When I heard something that sounded like fighting I got in and came to help. Looks like it was good I did." He says turning to the figure who is trying to recover.

"Yeah. Thanks. Right now I am glad that your senses are better than normal." Light says thankful cause of this moment that Near had a hard child hood in which his senses became better because of the child hood he had.

Near turns on the lights since Light only turned on a bedside lamp which the brunette turns off when the room lights go on.

The two look to the figure.

Black messy hair, a black zipped up sweater, fair skin, loose jeans and bare feet.

Near and Light tie up the male, as far as they can tell, before he comes to.

"I wonder who he is." Light says. "I've never seen anyone like him before."

"We should probably call the cops about him though." Near says.

"I want to talk to him first." Light counters.

"Talk to me? What a stupid thing to say." A male voice says.

The two turn to the tied up male who is glaring with his yellow eyes.

"Well good to see you're awake." Near says.

"What's your name?" Light asks.

The male pauses then tilts his head back laughing.

"What?" Light frowns.

The male calms his laughing and lowers his head to its rightful angle. "I have no name." He says. "I thought you would know that."

"But of course you have a name." Light says confused. "You're a human being. You are given a name at birth. So tell us what it is."

The male frowns. "You really don't know anything do you?" He says.

"Well we just met you so how are we supposed to know anything about you other than you obviously want to hurt me." Light says.

The male sighs. "Look. I am not like you or like anyone else!" He almost snaps at the two. "I am nothing more than a spell sent to collect your magic. Then when my job is complete my master who created me will most likely cancel my spell no longer needing it."

"A spell?" Light looks a little suspicious. "I'm not buying it."

"Believe it or not baka. It is the truth." The male turns away. "So now you know the truth why haven't you canceled my spell?" He demands.

Light sighs. "Even if we knew how to we wouldn't."

The male raises an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because if you really are a spell. There is so much to possibly learn about you." Light says.

"Light be careful. He might be buying his time waiting to strike." Near warns.

"We'll be fine." Light says. "Should we call the others to figure out how to go about this?" He wonders. "Say do all of them look like you?" He asks.

"As far as I know we vary but there are chances some of us can look similar." The male says.

"What kind memories do you have?" Light continues.

"Man you really know nothing!" The male says with a sigh. "Look. With each spell our master creates us and we are born with the memories of our target."

"So you don't have any memories of your own beyond what happened after you were born." Light gasps. "That's actually kind of sad."

The male rolls his eyes. "Give an award to the man." He says sarcastically.

"Maybe we should call the others." Light says.

"What kind of spell are you?" Near asks.

The male pauses watching the two then responds. "I am what's known as an umbra person."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

"Umbra person? Never heard of such a thing." Light says a little lost in thought.

"Maybe this is one of the lost legends?" Near offers a solution.

"Maybe." Light agrees nodding to Near. His eyes light up. "Then this is a perfect opportunity to learn as much as possible about them!" He turns to the male. "Now about a name…" He looks thoughtful.

The male snarls. "I need no name!"

"Oh come on!" Light says. "We need to have something to address you as."

The male snorts. "I am an umbra person. I have no name." He says.

"But you really should have a name." Light says. "Come on you could even be our friend!"

"I need no one!" The male tosses his head slightly back aggressively.

"I'll contact the others." Near says then he leaves the room to call the others.

"Say that all you want but we won't be giving up on you." Light says. "I know! How about Blake?"

"Ugh." The male sticks his tongue out in disgust. "You and your stupid name disgust me."

"Don't be like that." Light says. "Then do you want to name yourself?" He asks. "Or we can stick with Blake."

The male glares at Light. "Say that name one more time and I kill you." He growls.

"Ok so then do you have any idea what you want to be called?" Light questions.

The male snorts. "I don't need a name. Not today or any day."

"Sure you do. You're your own being. You deserve to have something to be called by." Light says scanning the male's reactions.

"I am an umbra person and when I am done with my mission then I will be gone. There is no point in even thinking of having a name." The male retorts.

Near comes back. "They said we'll gather tomorrow at our favorite place." He says.

"No matter how many there are of you it won't stop me from my mission." The male says.

"Light." Near gestures for the brunette to follow and he leaves the room.

Light starts following then pauses and looks back. "Think of a name you want to be called by." He says then follows Near.

"Humph!" The male turns his head away.

"We should restrict his magic." Near says.

"Yes." Light agrees. "Then at least it'll be safer."

"I can do it." Near says.

Light nods. "Your magic is stronger."

Near nods.

They head back into the room and Near goes to in front of the male who glares.

Near raises a hand and his hand gains a light blue glow as he casts the spell. "There." He lowers his hand when it is done. "Now he won't be able to use magic for now."

The male growls at this. "You can take away my magic but I'll get it back and complete my mission."

"But I'm sure you'll change your mind especially when you meet our friends." Light says.

"All of you are magic users." The male says knowingly.

"In one form or another yes we can do real magic as you saw with Near." Light nods.

"I know that! I have your memories after all!" The male glances away. "Whatever. I have my mission and I will not let anything get in my way."

"Well either way you should have a name." Near says.

"I need no name." The male retorts.

"How about Lawliet?" Light says not entirely sure where the name came from but goes with it.

The male blinks a little surprised he actually likes that idea. "L Lawliet." He says to himself.

"Great! Then that's what we can call you!" Light says with a smile. "L Lawliet it is!"

The male, now known as L, reverts back to a glare. "Baka."

AN:

Baka is Japanese for idiot.

Mello.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"You can stay with me." Light says to L.

"I should get going." Near says after they untie L. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"See you." Light responds and Near leaves.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Light asks. "Or I can get you an air bed, unless you want to sleep on my bed, and I'll find another place in the house."

"I don't need your pity." L turns away. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Well you gotta sleep somewhere." Light says. "I have enough room on my bed."

"I don't care." L responds.

"Alright!" Light smiles. "Then we can share my bed. If you need to you can borrow my clothes or pyjamas."

L glares. "I don't need your pity!"

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." Light grabs L's hand and brings him over to the bed.

L refuses to follow and he begins trying to use his magic to take Light's but finds some kind of barrier stopping him from doing so. He growls mostly to himself.

Light stops and turns to L. "At least give it a chance." He says to the other.

"You are lucky I can't use my magic." L growls but ends up following Light going silent.

"I guess I am. Then I get time to hang with you." Light says with a smile as he turns to where they are going.

L blinks at this then looks away with a silent growl to himself.

They arrive at Light's room and L sees that the other has a double bed.

L still remains silent as he already knew Light had one since he was made with Light's memories.

Light glances back to the other only to see him looking around as if to confirm that everything is how it is with the memories from Light that he has. "Come on." He brings L over to the bed and maneuvers L to plop down to sitting on the bed. "Do you want to borrow a change of clothes?" He asks.

L turns his head away and removes his hand from Light's hand.

Light wonders if there is something bugging the other. "Is everything ok?"

L still refuses to speak.

Light sighs. "Well I'm going to get ready for bed." He heads to get pyjamas.

As Light's back is to L the other turns to who he was sent to steal magic from.

L turns away to the nightstand looking at the lamp there and the alarm clock.

The alarm clock reads ten thirty at night.

Light heads into the bathroom to change then when he comes back L is laying on his back on the bed seeming to stare at the ceiling or asleep. He goes over to the other who closes his eyes just in time so Light didn't see. He can't help but smile. "You know. Spell or not. You are a very interesting person." He then climbs in after shutting off the lights.

L opens his eyes when he believes Light is asleep. He sits up and looks to Light for a few moments before turning away to the window. He gets out of the bed and goes over to the window to look up to the full moon. He silently stares at the moon for a few minutes just thinking about his mission and about Light. He sighs and looks down. "I don't understand. Surely the logical response would be to cancel my spell." He says to himself and he reaches over putting a hand on the clear cool glass of the window. He focuses on his reflection and looks down to his sweater raising a hand towards the zipper only to pull it down a little.

Underneath the sweater is a white shirt.

He looks back up to his reflection only to tighten his jaw and zip the sweater back up. "White? Why?" He grumbles to himself looking down at his actual body again. He closes his eyes and shakes his head as he lets go of the zipper. He speaks when he stops shaking his head. "No. I must stay focused." He says to himself. He turns to look to Light sleeping. "Maybe I can play along with this friendship then when they trust me they will let me use my magic in which I will get what I came here for." He says thoughtfully. "Though I must still resist to not arouse suspicions." He heads back to the bed but ends up only standing beside it looking down at Light's sleeping form. "I mean. How hard could it be to get them to trust me enough to let me use magic if I do it right?" He looks up and heads to the door of the bedroom only to leave the room.

…

Light groans as he awakens. He blinks open his eyes half way expecting to see L lying next to him…. Only to blink opening his eyes fully as he finds the spot is empty. He sits up quickly almost passing out. He looks around but sees no signs of the other. He gets up and begins looking around the house for where L could be. "Oh please don't tell me he ran off." He says to himself only to stop at about the bottom of the stairs. He can see something in the living room. He heads over to it and sees it's just L seeming to have fallen asleep on the carpet. He shakes his head softly and walks over to the other. "What are you doing to yourself?" He wonders to himself out loud as he heads over to L picking him up bridal style only to carry him back to the room. He puts L back on the bed only to pull the covers over his body. He watches L sleep for a bit. His eyes dart to the sweater when the blankets shift slightly. "Aren't you feeling hot with that on?" He moves and unzips the sweater taking it off finding a long sleeved white shirt underneath the sweater. He puts the sweater on his desk chair. "If you are darkness then why white?" He wonders to himself as he glances back to L. "I don't believe that you are evil." He leaves the room with that. He begins making breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

L groans softly and rolls over as he begins to awaken. He opens his eyes grudgingly only to blink as he finds himself tucked into the bed and alone. "I wasn't here when I passed out." He says to himself then he sits up only to spot something in the corner of his eye. He turns and blinks in surprise when he sees his sweater on a chair. "What the?" He then blinks only to look annoyed. "Really Light?" He throws the covers off only to go over to his sweater picking it up putting it on zipping it up. He lowers his hands to his sides only to sniff the air smelling the smell of food. He turns to the door that is only open a small bit. He heads to it, opens it and heads out of the room following the smell to the kitchen. He peers into it and sees Light is just finishing up cooking pancakes. He turns away and starts to head away from the kitchen but Light turns spotting him.

"Ah L." He says and puts the plate of pancakes on the table before heading over to L.

L had stopped and slightly glances back to Light with a glare. "I have no name." He hisses.

"Oh come now." Light says with a smile. "I know you like the name." He reaches L.

"I don't need you. I don't need anyone." L says not letting up on his glaring.

Light puts a hand on L's shoulder. "I'm sure I can change your mind." He says. "Now come. Breakfast is ready." He lets go of L turning to head back into the kitchen.

"I don't need pity." L says slightly glancing away but still glaring.

"It's not pity." Light says.

L blinks looking confused and turns more to Light.

Light is grinning. "It's kindness."

L fully turns to Light. "Kindness?"

Light nods. "Now come on." He does the come on gesture with his hand. "Let's eat." He goes over to the table where L sees two empty pates and everything else needed to eat pancakes even strawberries.

L looks over the table contents as if scanning it.

Light turns back to L. "Aren't you coming? You don't want to meet our friends on an empty stomach do you?" He settles down at the table. "No need to be shy."

L hesitates then somewhat slowly heads over to the table. He pauses there and glances to the chair for a few moments. He looks back to Light who is watching him. He keeps his eyes on Light as he sits down in the chair.

"You go ahead first." Light says.

L blinks at Light. "Why?"

"Why not?" Light responds.

L seems hesitant.

"It's ok." Light tells him.

L glances down silent.

L's P.O.V.

Is it really ok?

Can't he see that to stay alive I am very slowly draining his magic even without my actual magic?

After all in order to stay alive we must be feeding off of our target so when master drains us of our magic along with the magic we have stolen then we will disappear to nothing like our target.

"L?" Light's voice brings me to reality.

I raise my head to look to him.

He looks worried. "Is something wrong?" He asks.

I look away. "No." I say sharply.

Light's gaze tells me that he doesn't believe me.

I decide to skip over any more questions as I grab a strawberry only to eat it. I blink in surprise when I find myself liking it.

Light gives a soft chuckle.

I look up and he is now smiling.

"So you like strawberries?" Light says to me. "Well that's good to know."

I look away from him as I just continue to eat the strawberry.

No one's P.O.V.

After the two ate breakfast Light heads upstairs to change as L refused to change though his clothes aren't actually dirty.

Light changes into dark brown pants and a black long sleeved shirt. He brushes his hair then heads down to find L on the couch. He isn't sure L has noticed but L sits huddled up.

Though of course Light doesn't actually mind.

Light heads over to L. "So. Shall we go?"

L turns to look Light when he speaks. "Where are we going?" He demands.

"To see our friends." Light tells him with a smile.

"Don't you mean your friends?" L raises an eyebrow at Light.

"Oh don't be like that." Light says and reaches down taking L's hand bringing him over to the front lobby.

L glances to the not many pairs of shoes that obviously belong to Light as Light buts on black runners that almost look like the more fancy looking shoes.

Light looks to L once the shoes are on. "Go ahead and use any shoes you want." He says.

L turns to Light.

"It'll keep your feet protected." Light explains.

"I know what shoes are." L slightly snorts almost rolling his eyes. He finally pulls on dusty grey runners.

Light takes the lead as they head out.

L looks around as people glance to him but he continues to follow Light.

No one seems to know what L is even with his yellow eyes that are a trade mark to an umbra.

"We are almost there." Light speaks bringing L's attention back to him.

"Huh?" L looks past Light and sees a sign for a café.

"Me and our friends like to hang out here." Light says. "Or at least meet up."

"I know." L slightly sighs looking away in slight annoyance. "I have your memories."

Light flashes L a smile before turning back to where he is heading.

L looks back to the café to see that some of Light's friends are waiting for him at a table.

The two walk in heading over to the table.

"Ah hello Light and I believe that you are L." A red head with goggles speaks as he turns to L after addressing Light.

L looks away unsure.

Light tugs on L's hand to get him to settle into one of the empty chairs.

"Is it true you are an umbra?" A blonde male asks slightly leaning a little forward.

"Yes I am." L says. "I'm still not fully sure why you haven't cancelled my spell yet." He slightly crosses his arms over his chest.

A brunette sitting next to the red head looks up and down stay silent.

L's eyes flicker to the brunette.

Light throws an arm around L brining his attention back to him. "Well let's do some introductions." He says and begins gesturing his hand to each person as he says their name. "That is Near, Mello, Matt and Always."

L pushes Light's arm off. "I know who they are." He says plainly.

"How?" Matt asks.

"Umbra people are fitted with the memories of their target." Near speaks. "They don't actually have their own memories."

"Oh right." Matt nods.

"Don't umbra's have no actual heart? At least when they are made?" Always asks.

The people at the table turn to Always.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"Yes. We are not like humans. We are just spells." L says.

"How did you know that?" Light asks Always.

"It popped into my head." Always just shrugs it off.

"Well I think it's great to have a new friend." Matt says with a grin turning back to L.

"I don't need any of this friendship crap." L huffs.

"Give it time." Light says giving L a gentle smile. "You'll find that friendship isn't crap."

L looks away as if not believing in Light.

"Say L." Light speaks. "It's a beautiful day. You don't have to keep your sweater on. You have a long sleeved shirt under it so aren't you feeling warm in it?"

"No." L says courtly. "I am fine. I don't need anything from anyone."

Mello frowns. "You really have quite the attitude." He says.

L turns to Mello. "Like you can talk."

Mello's eyes narrow at those words.

Matt quickly chimes in. "Say how about we at least get onto a happier topic?" He offers trying to make a distraction before something happens.

L turns away with a slight huff.

The others at the table look at each other not fully sure what to do with L if he is going to keep rejecting any chance for friendship.

"Is it too much to meet us all at once." Near says. "How about we try one at a time?"

"It might help." Light agrees.

The group gets up to leave the café.

Light turns to L who turns to them as they get up. "Coming?" He asks.

L glances away then finally gets up. "Whatever." He follows Light and the others out of the café.

"So what are you guys plans today?" Light asks his friends.

"This afternoon me and my boyfriend will be going on a date." Always says.

"Why don't you start with Matt?" Mello says.

"Yes! I can show him some of my favorite video games!" Matt cheers fist pumping like he won something.

Mello slightly rolls his eyes. "I have a feeling he won't be as big into them as you are." He tells the red head.

"It could happen." Matt shrugs.

"Yeah yeah." Mello decides to respond to that like how he did. "I doubt it though." He turns to Naer done speaking to Matt. "Come on Near." He looks to Light. "Well we should be going." He takes Near's hand and takes him away.

"Those two. Once we finally got them together they like to run off for alone time when they can." Matt says with a knowing grin on his face and his hands curled into fists on his hips. He then turns to L and Light. "Come on lets head to my place." He turns taking the lead to head to his place.

Light turns to Always. "See you."

"See you." Always says with a soft smile.

Light and L follow Matt.

Always watches them leave for a few moments then turns away once they are out of earshot. He pulls out his cellphone calling his boyfriend. "Hey we are done early." He says. "I'm on my way." He adds after a moment's pause.

….

The three make it to Matt's place.

Matt unlocks the door letting them inside.

Inside the front lobby is the middle point between oak stairs going up and on the other side oak stairs going down.

"Welcome to my house." Matt says mostly to L. He takes off his boots putting them on the shoe rack. "Come in. Come in." He says glancing over his shoulder then turns to face forward as he starts going up the stairs.

Light proceeds to take off his shoes with L doing the same.

The two follow Matt up the stairs.

"Hungry or thirsty?" Matt asks.

"No." L answers automatically.

"We are fine." Light tells Matt.

"Ok. Then why don't we play some multiplayer games?" Matt's eyes brighten and he rushes into the living room that is the room right beside the stairs.

Light follows with a small chuckle.

L glances to the other rooms that can be seen at the top of the stairs.

There is a wall that turns as if to lead to what L knows is the kitchen from Lights memories then there is a hall way L can see that is only very very slightly dimmer than the living room.

He turns to look back to the living room.

Matt is going on and on about what games they could play even showing them to Light.

L watches this happen for a bit then slowly moves to join them.

L's P.O.V.

I soon find myself playing a racing game with the other two.

Matt is talking about something but I am not really listening.

I lose but I still beat Light. I let my eyes flicker to him with a smirk on my face.

Light just laughs his loss off.

I glance away as my face falls.

What am I doing?!

No one's P.O.V.

A hooded figure paces an almost pitch black. "What the hell is taking so long?!" He mutters to himself then he stops pacing. "Well let's find out." He lets out a breath of air that comes as a small mist like it would if someone breathed out in cold air. 'What the hell are you waiting for?!'

L's P.O.V.

 _What the hell are you waiting for?!_

I freeze as the voice enters my head.

Just before Matt can start a new game Light turns to me.

"L?" Light asks worriedly.

Matt turns to me as well as I can feel both of their gazes.

I shut my eyes tightly and shake my head trying to get masters voice out of my head.

No. I need more time.

Any other sound goes silent as I hear the voice in my head louder.

 _Stop taking your sweet time!_

I clench my teeth and suddenly something goes through my body.

It feels like fire.

"L!"

I blink my eyes open, mouth slightly a gap now, as I find myself still in Matt's place and no voice in my head anymore.

There is a hand on my shoulder and I am not looking at the other two.

"L are you ok?" Light asks me really worried.

I blink and my eyes turn into a glare as the fire inside of me continues. I turn to him. "Why are you wasting my time!?" I snap.

Light and Matt look surprised at my sudden outburst.

I get to my feet ignoring that I had let go of the controller now on the ground sometime during when master was in my head.

"L!" Light says about to get up.

"No!" I snap taking a few steps back glaring at them. I want to yell at them some more but… Something just doesn't feel right….. I instead turn and dash out of the house running away as fast as I can.

No one's P.O.V.

"L!" Light gets to his feet but L is gone.

"Was it something I said?" Matt asks.

Light is really worried about L. "I don't know."

….

"You need to listen to me." A male says.

"I am." The other responds.

"There's another umbra." The male tells the other.

"So just cancel his or her spell." The other says. "Then there isn't a problem."

"But…." The male begins. "He's like you."

The other blinks. "Fine, tell me about this new umbra."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

L slows to catch his breath and he glances behind himself.

No one followed him.

He turns to face forward again as he looks down to the ground in front of him. He closes his eyes taking a deep breath letting it out in a slightly long exhale. He opens his eyes half way brining a hand to his chest gripping his sweater. "What got into me so suddenly?" He wonders to himself. He doesn't notice someone start to approach. He starts to feel like he's being pulled in two different directions.

One side wants him to accept the friendship.

The other side wants him to do what he was sent here to do.

He closes his eyes as it starts to feel like he has two voices inside of his head. He starts to feel frustrated. He throws his head back. "ENOUGH! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

A yelp of surprise makes him blink open his eyes.

He looks surprised as he sees Near standing in front of him. "Near? I….."

Near starts to back off.

"Wait…" L says taking a step forward. "I didn't mean…"

"I didn't mean to bother you." Near turns and starts jogging away.

L's face falls. "What was he?" He glances down to the ground and notices something. "A picnic basket? With me or Mello?" He lowers his head with a sad sigh. "I didn't mean to yell at you." He says quietly to himself and he closes his eyes as a tear slides down his cheek.

Near's P.O.V.

I am almost up the hill. I didn't mean to make him upset by whatever I did. I doubt I would have been helpful had I stayed instead of leaving.

 _Near wait._

I freeze at the top of the hill as a voice enters my head. "Wait? What? Who?"

 _Just turn around._

Confused I do as told and what I see makes me blink in surprise.

L….. has his head down…

"Oh my." I fully turn around and begin moving back down the hill towards him.

No one's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry." L sighs.

"Me too." Near's voice surprises L.

L's head whips up to find Near standing in front of him with a kind smile on his face. "Near…."

Near gathers the stuff that feel into the picnic basket putting it back in then when it's all good he stands up straight again.

L blinks in surprise that he is crying. He wipes away his tears. "I didn't mean to yell at you." He admits.

Near still smiles kindly. "Then who were you yelling at?" He asks.

L glances away. "I guess anyone else…" He trails away. "I'm suddenly not so sure." He looks back to Near. "But it wasn't meant for you."

"Well would you like to talk?" Near asks in an offer.

L looks sceptical. "Is this more of this friendship stuff?" He asks.

"It doesn't have to be." Near tells him surprising him. "I'm a good listener though."

L pauses a moment and nods softly. "I know."

So the two ended up in a nice field just outside of the city where they won't be bugged by anyone.

They are sitting on the picnic blanket.

"So that's it." L finishing his story as he glances away.

"Oh I see." Near responds.

"So you see I have no idea why but suddenly things seem so unclear to me." L continues.

"Well we should start looking for answers. Maybe if we look at what happened it might help." Near tells L. "I think it might be a good idea to know why you snapped at Light and Matt."

L glances down. "I don't know. It was just a sudden fire inside of me."

"So it was anger as it is obvious but why were you angry?" Near continues.

L shakes his head. "I….. I just don't know." He sighs closing his eyes softly. "It was like it hit me like someone threw a match to light its fire."

"L." Near begins.

L opens his eyes enough to slightly look up to Near without raising his head much.

"I believe that there is something really bothering you. Maybe it came from there." Near offers an answer. "An internal struggle of some kind."

L blinks and fully raises his head. "An internal struggle?"

Near nods. "Yes. Like you don't feel at peace inside of yourself."

L glances away.

Near gives a soft smile. "Seems I hit it right on the nail."

L closes his eyes with a sigh. "I just…. I just am not really sure what's right and what's wrong anymore." He says almost softly. He opens his eyes half way and turns to Near. "It's like what should feel right doesn't and what shouldn't feel right does." His eyes flicker away. "I'm so confused."

Near moves a little closer. "But you knew the right thing to do."

L looks to Near confused.

"You ran away before you would do something you might have regretted." Near points out.

L's eyes flicker away again. "I guess so….. But I still don't know why I just can't do what should feel right." He looks down. "I am an umbra person. My purpose is to steal the magic from my target then vanish as the one who creates us takes my magic along with the magic I stole. It's what should feel right."

Near puts a gentle hand on L's shoulder getting him to look to him. "Well what do you think? Not what others think or expect of you."

L blinks surprised then looks away unsure. "I'm not actually sure what I think about all of this." He says. "I shouldn't be able to even think on my own. I am only a spell after all."

"But spell or not you are your own person." Near says then lets go of L's shoulder. "I mean look at me and you. We both have flesh on our bones, voices to speak with and we both breath oxygen." He says with a kind smile. "You are just as human as the rest of us. So of course you have free thoughts. You are you. No one else and that's how it's been since you were made. You aren't Light or me or any other umbras that may have been made in the past. You are just you."

L listens to Near's words. "But I should be doing what I was sent here to do. I always feel that tug to do what my purpose of being here is." He explains. "But just even imagining that… I find myself…" His eyes flicker away slightly down as he struggles to find the right words. He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them as the right words come to him. He looks back to Near with a little more confidence. "I just find myself feeling disgusted by it." He tells him. "I feel so wrong when I even just imagine myself doing what I've been sent here to do." His face falls to confusing looking away. "I just feel soo confused. I don't know what to do anymore."

Near slightly tilts his head with a look of sympathy. "Well just because even one person expects something of you doesn't mean it's going to happen. You don't have to give in to their thoughts of what you are to do."

L turns back to Near. "But it's the purpose of each and every umbra persons created. To drain our target then get drained ourselves only to end up vanishing." He explains. "I am nothing. Nothing more than a spell. I don't get to decide what my fate is. It's unavoidable as much as it just feels wrong. It just feels so wrong to think of what I can and should do to Light and all of you." He looks down again. "I just wish that Light cancelled my spell." He closes his eyes.

Near moves closer. "Oh L." He begins. "Can't you see? If we cancelled your spell then you wouldn't be here worrying about us and trying to figure out the path lay down before you." He says in a sympathetic tone. "We all have our own paths to follow that is unique to our own selves. You are no different."

"Of course I am different." L says almost defensively. "I am an umbra person. Our only path to follow is to steal magic then to vanish."

"But it doesn't have to be that way." Near counters.

L looks confused at Near.

….

Mello walks around and spots Light and Matt just exiting Matt's place. He heads over to them. "Hey have you two seen Near?" He asks as he stops by them.

Light and Matt turn to Mello.

"Maybe he's with L." Light says.

Mello raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean maybe?"

Matt slightly glances away. "L suddenly got mad and ran out. We don't actually know where he is." He admits.

Mello's eyes narrow. "Nothing had better happen to Near." He says low in a dangerous tone.

"Mello settle down. L can't drain Near's magic. Near blocked L from being able to use magic for now." Light says trying to calm the blonde. "Besides. I have a feeling that Near is alright."

"He'd better be." Mello answers simply.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

"What do you mean?" L asks Near.

"Well. You see our futures are always changing depending on what we do and every little thing can make a big change in our future. It's like a giant maze that is always changing on us and the exit of the maze is death. We cannot control fate nor can we say for certain where life will take us next." Near explains. "So your future doesn't have to be what is expected of you."

L glances down slightly flickering his eyes side to side in thought.

"Don't let others decide who you are." Near finishes.

L looks back to Near as they go silent.

After a few moments L finally speaks.

"By the way I am just curious. Why did you have picnic stuff?"

"Well me and Mello were going to enjoy the afternoon beautiful weather together and when I saw you alone I thought you might have wanted to come along." Near explains to him.

"Oh I'm sorry I ruined your afternoon with Mello." L glances away.

Near smiles softly. "Oh you didn't ruin it." He tells the other. "Don't worry about that. A friend was in need and Mello will understand that."

L slightly turns back to Near seeing the smile on the others lips. "But you didn't get to hang out with Mello." He says.

"Don't worry about it." Near repeats himself. "You needed help and I couldn't just sit by doing nothing."

L turns to Near. "You have only known me for such a short amount of time yet you call me a friend… Why?"

Near slightly moves his head down like he would if this was a movie as he is still smiling. "That is because friendship isn't something that takes months or weeks to develop. It starts the day you meet that person."

L looks away again. "But our first meeting was me trying to drain Lights magic." He points out. "How could that be a starting point for a friendship?" He asks looking back to Near and titling his head slightly in a questioningly way.

"That is because we didn't really meet at that point." Near tells him. "We only ran into each other you could say as one way at looking at it. Sure that was the first time we ever saw each other but to meet someone you talk to them like how me and Light ended up talking to you. The meeting doesn't have to be where people are all happy. Strong friendships are also built in a meeting that wasn't fully pleasant all happy kind of meeting."

L fixes his head to it's rightful angle about half way through Near's small speech about meeting. His eyes once again flicker away as he remains silent for a few moments. "Friendship is a very complicated thing."

Near nods smiling. "Yes it is. But in the end it is all worth it."

L looks back to Near staring right into his eyes. "Maybe." L responds. "I'm just... Not quite sure yet."

Near nods softly. "There really is no rush. We have all the time in our lives to understand ourselves and to let our friendship build. My our first time with friendship is something you don't get right away but you learn more about friendship as you grow up gaining more and more friends."

L glances down and speaks under his breath so Near doesn't hear him. "That isn't true. We don't have all the time we want."

"Huh?" Near asks.

L turns back to Near. "Nothing." He speaks loud enough to be normal talking volume.

...

Mello, Matt and Light all together are looking for Near and L as they seemingly casually walk along the sidewalk. They pause when they spit Near and L.

Near has a picnic basket.

Mello is the first to dash towards them.

Light is second and Matt is last slightly having to move faster to catch up with the other two.

"Near!" Mello says with relief as he slows to a stop.

Near and L also stop as the two groups face each other.

"Yeah of course I am." Near says.

"He didn't hurt you in any way did he?" Mello worries.

"I can assure you that L has done absolutely nothing to harm me." Near assures Mello. "He may be an umbra person but that doesn't make him automatically evil. He isn't evil."

Light smiles in agreement.

"Ok. I'm just glad to see that you are alright." Mello tells Near.

"Well shall we go?" Light suggests.

"You two have fun." Mello goes over to Near putting an arm around his waist. "Come now." He nuzzles Near's cheek then brings him away.

"Well at least the two get to enjoy the beautiful weather like how they hoped they would." L says.

Light nods. "Yes." He turns away. "Come on L. Follow me."

L turns and follows L as they walk in the opposite direction than where Near and Mello went. "Where are we going?" He asks.

"Well I thought that you should meet some more of my friends. Though you have my memories not all of them know about you." Light says.

"So who are we going for?" L asks.

"You'll see." Light tells him as they keep walking.

…..

A male is thinking of taking a nap but then he hears a noise come from another room like someone is there. He gets up and cautiously moves to the kitchen to see who it is. He pokes his head into the kitchen looking around it. "Hello?"

No one seems to be in there.

He moves into the kitchen looking around himself. "Is someone there?" He asks.

No answer.

He looks around for a bit then scratches his head confused. "Maybe it was just my imagination?" He wonders to himself.

Just as he is about to turn around there is some red sparkle dust coming out in four areas to create a circle; as they swirl up from the floor they come up mingling together to create a sphere until it is a complete sphere then the last bit of the dust seems to exit the floor and join the sphere.

The sphere starts to glow as if it's a sphere of light.

The male takes a few steps back in fear as he stares at the sphere.

The sphere changes color to black like someone added black to the middle then like food dye in water it spreads to the rest of the sphere. It is now just this black sphere floating there.

"What's going on?" The male wonders to himself.

Then cracks in the sphere appear showing blood red glow seen in the cracks.

This goes on until the sphere explodes into red light that fills the house enough, the male shields his eyes as best as he can from the light, that it shines out the windows for a few moments before it dies down again.

The male had collapsed to the floor during the time the red light was there. He is laying on his stomach arms up to show that he collapsed and head tilted so he is facing left with his cheek on the floor. His eyes open as yellow eyes now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Light and L arrive at their destination.

L looks at the building. "Halle's place?" He says knowing the place from Light's memories.

Light nods. "Yup." He raises a hand and knocks on the door.

There is a few moments of silence then the door opens revealing Halle.

"Oh hello Light." Halle greets then notices L. "Who is this?"

"A new friend." Light turns to L. "His name is L."

"Oh well why don't you two come on in then?" Halle allows the two to enter her place.

Light takes off his shoes since L didn't put his back on before he ran out of Matt's place so Light quickly dropped them off at home not sure when L would have shown up again.

Halle leads them into her place. "Hungry? Thirsty?" She asks glancing over her shoulder.

"Don't give me pity." L says and turns away.

"Well let's at least get you a glass of water." Light says.

"I don't need anything from anyone." L responds.

Halle looks confused to Light who gestures he wants to talk to her. She turns to L. "Why don't you settle yourself in the living room?" She says then she and Light head into the kitchen.

L just moves to the living room window only to stare out of it.

Halle and Light still get the drinks ready as they talk.

"He's not very friendly is he?" Halle says a little quietly in case L is listening.

"Well he's an umbra person." Light says.

Halle pauses and looks to Light confused. "An umbra person?"

Light also pauses and turns to Halle. "He is someone made by a spell made to go gather magic from a target. Umbra people don't have names so I made one for L and he seemed to like it." He explains. "When they are created they only have the memories of their target. Once they drain the magic from their target then their creator will drain them making them vanish."

"Oh. But he doesn't seem into that." Halle says.

"I am his target." Light tells her. "But me and Near took him down long enough to block his magic. I believe that even if he is a spell that he is also his own being even though he supposedly doesn't have a heart like all umbra people. I believe that we can be great friends with him if we work with him to get him to accept being friends with us."

Halle looks thoughtfully. "My that is quite interesting." She says then nods. "I'm in."

Light smiles. "Thank you Halle."

Halle smiles in return. "Oh no need."

The two work to finish getting the drinks made.

L's P.O.V.

I blink as I notice someone standing outside.

The one standing outside looks right up to me and the gaze almost makes me take a step backwards.

No one's P.O.V.

The two bring the three drinks , one for each, out to the living room.

L turns to look to them as he is still looking out the window.

Light goes over and offers L a clear plastic cup with water. "You must be thirsty." He says.

L moves away from the window but pauses beside Light. He turns to the other and a little hesitantly takes the glass from Light.

Light smiles as L takes a drink from the glass. He begins drinking his own water.

Halle sits in an arm chair and starts to drink her tea as she finds herself smiling.

L turns to the other two then looks away to peer at his reflection in the water for a few moments. He drinks the rest of it.

Light finishes his water with a satisfied sigh. "Thanks Halle. That's just what I needed." He says.

"Oh it's no problem." Halle responds with a kind smile.

Light turns to L. "Are you done?"

L silently hands Light his cup who takes it.

"I'll clean these for you." Light heads into the kitchen before anyone can say anything.

Halle looks to L who seems to be sorrowfully watching Light leave.

Then when Light is in the kitchen she puts her cup of tea on the coffee table only to move closer to L.

"L." Halle begins.

"You shouldn't try to befriend me." L says to Halle. "I'm an umbra person. I will drain Light of his magic and the world will be doomed." He slightly looks to her. "Nothing can save you when it is done."

Halle looks sympathetic. "Oh L dear." She begins but L continues.

"My magic may be unable to be used at the moment but that only has given you more time." He closes his eyes as he speaks. "I am still draining Light. Just slower. It is something that cannot be stopped. His idioticy will be the end of him and the world." Ha adds opening his eyes to half way.

Halle looks serious but still sympathetic. "Then tell me something L. Would you stop it if you could?"

L's eyes flicker to her for a moment then he looks away again. "No. It is my purpose to drain Light. It is what I am meant to do. I have no feelings of remorse for what I am doing."

Halle looks fully sympathetic then moves closer to L even though right now he has his back to her for the most part. "Then L will you tell me something?"

L looks down silently.

"Why are you crying?"

L blinks in surprise and brings a hand up to touch his cheek feeling the wetness of tears on his cheek as he brings his hand down to look at the wetness slightly dabbed on his fingers. He sniffles and wipes his eyes. "I'm not crying." He says trying to seem strong.

Halle moves in and gives L a hug. "It's ok to admit that you care." She tells him.

L shakes his head and moves out of her grip. "I don't care." He says head high and eyes closed as he moves away from Halle…. Only to stop and look down. "I….. I don't care…. I am not L Lawliet….. I am nothing more than a spell…. Nothing…."

Light had just come from the kitchen in time to hear L saying he doesn't care.

"Come now L." Halle says gently. "Just because you were created by a spell doesn't make you any less human than the rest of us."

L slightly turns to look to Halle with eyes half way open.

"You are you and no one else." She tells him.

L looks away again. "I am just a spell." He answers simply.

"I believe the question isn't can you be L instead of just another umbra person. But would you like to be L instead of just another umbra person." Halle tells him.

L blinks at the question as if a little surprised at it.

"No one is forcing you to be someone else other than yourself." Halle continues. "And you should embrace who you are."

"I have Light's memories." L says. "I am not my own being."

"But you have your own memories now too don't you?" Halle points out.

This makes L pause.

"Right now you are a living being and the time you've been alive has given you your own memories to call your own." Halle says to him.

L sighs a little heavily. "But are they really _my_ memories?"

Halle smiles almost giving a soft laugh. "Don't be silly. Of course they are." She says. "Just because there is Light's own memories mixed in with your own doesn't make them any less of your own memories."

L turns to her almost in surprise. He looks hesitant. "Can I really be L?" He questions.

"Of course you can. It's up to you." Halle tells him.

L looks down to the ground.

…..

A growl escapes a figures lips. "I thought that a spell like you would not fail me. I guess it's time to remind him of what he is."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

AN:

There is some parts of a song called confrontation. Yes there is changes to fit this story.

Mello.

L's P.O.V.

 _You are a spell. Remember what you are._

Master's voice enters my head making my body move slightly as I hear it.

"L?" Halle's voice starts to sound distant.

 _Do your job!_

I take a few steps backwards closing my eyes tightly as I shake my head.

No…. Why now?

No one's P.O.V.

Light moves in as well. "L? Are you ok?"

L opens his eyes half way looking to the two after a moment. "Using Light's feeling from his memories to get to me?" He speaks with a guarded voice. "Stay away from me!" He then runs out of the house.

"L!" Light calls out reaching after him but L dashes out of the house. "Not again." He lowers his hand and is about to chase after L.

Halle puts a hand on Light's shoulder making him turn to her. "Light give him a little time." She tells him. "He needs some time to let some things raging inside of him to settle. He's confused right now and we need to let him have some time to think."

Light turns back to where L dashed off to leave the house still looking worried.

….

L slows down to a walk and looks around himself.

No one had followed him.

He leans against a nearby building wall with a heavy sigh before bringing his hand up to slightly grip his face sliding it down in a frustrated manner before letting it fall to his side. He stares at the sidewalk for a bit then brings his hands up look at them in slight thought. "I have a feeling I'll regret this."

The street is quiet and empty around him as he is in one of the least busy areas at this time.

L clenches his hands into fists. "It'll be over… I feel it inside." He speaks to himself. "No one must ever know that I can drain them to make them die and disappear. They'd only see the tragedy of it." He closes his eyes with a sigh then lowers his hands to his sides. "The shadow of my masters evil will forever kill the good I wish I could be." He looks to across the street to another building. "But….. Am I good man? Am I an evil man?" He closes his eyes for a moment. |"I understand that it's a fine line between a good man and an evil one." He pauses after that.

"L?" Near's voice makes L turn to Mello and Near who probably went for a walk after their little picnic and when they put everything away at their place.

L looks away. "What do you want?"

"Where is Light?" Mello asks.

"I left him behind." L admits closing his eyes for a moment.

"Again?" Near questions.

L opens his eyes to half way and looks to Near. "I don't want to hear anymore about this friendship thing." He pushes away from the wall he was leaning against. "Why can't you see that I am a threat to you all?"

"L…" Near begins.

"No Near." L speaks a little sharply. "I don't want to be you and your friends doom."

"Oh don't worry about that. It is inevitable." A new voice sounds.

L freezes and turns to the new person.

The new person looks like Matt but he seems darker and is wearing a cloak that has the middle part slightly open to show his clothes and no hood on. His eyes are yellow. His voice though doesn't sound like Matt.

L takes a step back. "No….. It can't be." He gasps.

Near and Mello turn to L.

"L who is this?" Near asks L.

L turns slightly to the other two. "Get out of here. Go get-"

"Freeze!" The Matt look alike snaps.

L freezes and his mouth is closed.

"L?" Near says worriedly. "L what's wrong?"

"Sit down." The Matt look alike commands sharply.

L closes his eyes and plops down onto the ground head down.

"What the fuck are you doing to him!" Mello snaps turning to the Matt look alike. "And who are you?"

"That doesn't matter to you." The Matt look alike says with a glare to Near and Mello. "I cannot believe that someone converted my puppet so fast." He turns back to L.

Mello charges but is blown back before he can get close to the Matt look alike. He crashes slightly into Near sending them tumbling to the ground.

L's P.O.V.

It feels like I am home in the land of darkness in a place where there is dark dust floating around the ground I believe everywhere.

Masters voice enters my head once again.

 _Did you really think that I would ever let you go?_

No….. Please stop…..

 _Did you think that I'd ever set you free?_

I don't like where this is heading.

 _Though you did. I am not sad to say. It simply isn't so._

I knew that them not canceling my spell as a bad thing.

 _You'll never get away from me._

I want to make myself disappear… But I can't move right now.

He speaks this time though right now his voice seems to have made all other noises become silent. "There is only one reason I am not destroying you right now by canceling your spell. You are still connected to our target. Light." He tells me. "And even if you betrayed me I need his magic. So just let yourself go to sleep and come back to me as my puppet once again." He tells me sternly. "I will take away the spell so you can use your magic again. Then you can prove you are loyal to me again by taking care of these two right here." He raises a hand and a red glow surrounds his hand.

I feel the magical glow surround my body as I feel the barrier that is blocking me from my magic being broken down to allow me to use my magic again.

"You will remain silent right now! You are mine. You are a spell." He tells me as he restores my magic to being able to be used again. "You belong to me. I created you." He says sternly. "I am your master. You will obey!"

No….. Please…

 _Hey!_

Huh? Matt?

 _Are you just giving up like that?_

I don't have a choice… I must obey.

 _Pfft. Are you serious?! Of course you have a choice!_

But…

 _Just because this guy took over my body says that he owns you doesn't mean anything. It's just empty words. You are stronger than him._

I'm sorry… I can't.

My control of my body seems to start to escape now that my magic is back for me being able to use it again.

 _If you really are sorry then you will get up and show this guy who is boss!_

No Matt. I don't think you understand. I can't.

 _Since when would you give up? Look. In the time I have known you I could sense a powerful being coming from you. That powerful being is you. You are definitely not just someone to give up so easily like this. I can tell._

…

 _So get up and fight! I know you can do it! Get my body back!_

But we're not actually friends.

 _That choice of words makes me believe you can't wait until we are friends. So how about a favor. A friend to friend favor? You get up and kick this guy's ass to save Mello and Near._

I begin fighting and try to get up.

 _Oh and perhaps could you help me while you are at it?_

I'll see what I can do. But this is a bit of a pain in the ass.

 _Haha. Well let's hear you say that to my face when you get me free._

Suddenly I start to finally manage to move feeling great resistance as I struggle to get to my feet.

I find myself panting slightly at the strain to get myself to stand.

Finally I get to stand fully and with it I feel stronger especially as my magic flows through my body like renewed energy.

"What!?" Master gasps.

I can feel Mello and Near's eyes on me along with Masters own even though I have my eyes closed quickly catching my breath.

"Can't you hear my voice!?" Master demands. "OBEY!"

"Yes I hear your voice." I say opening one eye half way then the other. "But. I don't care anymore." I begin to use my magic now that it is back. "You know…. You're a pain in the ass." I tell him.

He growls at me. "You. Will. Obey. Me."

I throw one of my hands out that have a red glow around it sending a red beam at Master.

Master dodges in time to avoid being hit making me stop the beam. "Listen to my voice! Obey me!"

"I can hear you fine." I remind him. "But unluckily for you Matt's voice is stronger."

"Matt?" Mello echoes mostly to himself when he hears me talk about Matt.

"You are nothing without me! You are my spell!" Master snaps. "You have no choice but to obey my voice!" He growls. "And yet you dare to listen to that inferior boy?! No! You will return to me!"

I fire another beam at him this time hitting him knocking him backwards to the ground.

He sits up. "Stop this! You are wasting the magic you drained and the magic I gave you from myself!" He growls and gets to his feet. "You will just continue to drain Light until he meets his end no matter what you try! You cannot save anyone with this foolish behaviour! Listen to me and I can allow you to live."

"I don't take orders." I growl to him. "I know that I can't stop myself from draining Lights magic even if it is slowly when I am not actually trying to drain him. But that doesn't change anything. I know that one day I would have to disappear. I knew all along." I gather more of my magic. "I will stop you even if I have to destroy both of us."

"Futile!" Master snarls. "You can't save them! You can't save anyone!"

"Yes. I. CAN!" I send a very powerful beam at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

Light looks out the window just in time to see a red ball that gives off a second long flash of red light then it explodes in midair. He gasps. "L!" He dashes out of the house hurriedly putting on his shoes with Halle calling after him. He follows the smoke left behind from the explosion. He finally makes it and finds Matt unconscious with Mello and Near staring at a spot. "What happened?!" He asks slightly panting.

Near turns to Light. "Light…." He starts as Light turns to him. "Light….. It's L…."

"What about L?" Light asks feeling panic rise in his throat.

Near looks down sadly. "He….. He vanished!"

Light's heart sinks.

…

A flash of red appears in a densely wooded area around the edge of it.

A few birds are scared off as a body falls onto its side on the ground.

L groans finding he can't move but manages to weakly open his eyes to half way. "I am alone." He barely manages to croak out. "Good." His eyes start to close.

L's P.O.V.

I'm sorry… I did the right thing and it really felt good to do what felt right.

But Light….. I guess we won't get the chance to even be friends…..

I'm sorry it has to end this way… My eyes close.

"I'm surprised that you are still here." A voice I don't know speaks.

I slightly open my eyes again and I see a blurry figure kneeling next to me. "Wh-"

The figure cuts me off. "You'll disappear but is this really where you want to disappear?"

"It doesn't matter." I slightly mumble.

"It should matter!" The figure snaps. "Don't you care at all? Don't you want to stay? I would say that you still obey HIM but you saved Matt."

"I had to….. It felt right…" I tell the figure.

"Well. I am not doing this for you but help is on the way but if I don't do this then you will disappear." The figure tells me and I think I see a hand that gains a red glow around it.

"Thank you….." I say. "Who are you?"

"Oh me? I'm just a little bird with a small present." The figure says.

Then I see darkness.

No one's P.O.V.

"L?" Always gasps upon finding the other. He goes over to him and kneels beside him. "What are you doing out here all alone?" He blinks when the other doesn't move. "L?" He is about to reach over when L shifts. "You moved." He says with relief. "Hey. L. Can you hear me?"

L groans and his eyes open to half way. "Wha?"

"Oh thank God you are still alive." Always sighs in relief.

"Always?" L starts to get up to a sitting position bringing a hand to his head. "What? What just happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Always responds. "Are you ok?"

L glances down in thought then blinks with wide eyes as he remembers something. He jumps to his feet. "Near! Mello! Matt! They might still be….." He trails off feeling dizzy.

"L!" Always gasps and L faints with Always catching him. "What was that about?" He wonders looking at L's passed out face.

…

Matt groans as he awakens in a hospital bed. "What?"

"Matt! You're awake." Mello says in relief.

Matt turns to look to Mello then to Near who is beside Mello. "What happened? I think I passed out….."

Near gives a slightly worried glance to Light.

Matt looks and sees Light slumped in a chair.

"Well….. L sent that beam at you and…." Near begins.

"He vanished." Mello finishes as Near turns back to him.

Matt's eyes widen. "Vanished?"

Near nods.

"Matt…. What got into you?" Mello asks.

"Some weird evil dude took over my body." Matt explains. "That's what happened. But L saved me."

Upon hearing this as Light was slightly paying attention he perks up to look at Matt.

"The one that took over my body was trying to control him but L broke free and saved me." Matt explains.

"He did?" Light asks.

The other three look to him.

"Yes." Matt confirms. "If it wasn't for him I would be still taken over by whoever that was."

Light smiles very softly. "I always knew that there was good in him."

…

L groans as he begins to awaken. He opens his eyes finding that he is being carried with his head resting on someone's shoulder as he is being carried on their back. "Who?"

"Good to see you are awake." Always's voice enters L's ears.

"Huh?" L moves up from the others shoulder. "What are you doing? Put me down."

"Then we risk having you faint again. It's ok we are almost at my place anyways." Always assures him.

L glances around himself noting that there is indeed a field with some trees like Light remembers is by Always's place. He looks to where they are going. "Why did you help me?"

"Because you are a friend." Always says but L has a feeling that there is something Always is hiding from him.

"Am I really?" L questions resting his head on Always's shoulder again.

Always slightly gives him an assuring smile. "Yeah." He says. "You are." He looks to where he is going again.

L closes his eyes for a moment staying conscious.

The two end up at Always's place and as the door opens L opens his eyes as they step inside of Always's place.

Always carries L upstairs to the living room then sets him down gently on the carpet.

"How did you know I was there?" L asks.

"I was told by a little birdy." Always says with a smile as he turns to face L who is sitting on the carpet. He gets up from his kneeling position. "You must be hungry. I'll get something. You need something to help with your strength." He heads off to where the kitchen.

L glances around himself for a bit then he feels a gaze on him so he turns as a male not Always comes into the room only to stop to look at L.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

The male looks like L but with red eyes, just a black long sleeved shirt and darker tinted jeans.

L stares into the mans eyes.

The man looks to be about around Always age.

Always come in the room with some food that looks like stew. "Hey my love." He gives a kiss to the mans cheek then goes over to L giving him the plate with a fork. "This should help replenish your energy." He says and steps back only to look back to his boyfriend.

His boyfriend is silent and heads into the kitchen.

Always turns back to L. He blinks as he notices something.

L eats the food hungrily then when finished he looks to Always only to see him watching. "What?" He wonders out loud.

Always smiles. "Well you've changed." He says. He raises a hand that gains a glow of dark blue around it. He levitates a hand held mirror over so L can see himself in the mirror.

L blinks in surprise. "Is this real?" He leans a little closer to the mirror confused by this.

"Of course it is." Always says in an assuring way.

L looks to Always. "I didn't think this could happen." He admits. He blinks as he remembers something. "Oh yeah. You should go check on Matt."

"You rest then." Always puts the hand held mirror on the coffee table. "Don't worry. If you need anything I am sure my lover will be happy to help." He gets up and heads out.

L looks away thinking for a few minutes in silence then his eyes come to rest upon the hand held mirror. He looks down in almost sad thought then he goes to grab something.

…

A little later Always knocks on the door to Matt's room of the hospital standing in the open doorway.

The four in the room turn to him.

"Hey Always." Mello greets.

"Hey." Always walks into the room.

"Did you hear?" Matt asks. "L…. Vanished."

Always stops walking. "Actually he appeared at my place. A little weak but he's fine now resting at my place." He says.

Light jumps to his feet. "Really!?"

Always turns to him and nods. "Yes."

Light looks relieved to hear that. "Can I see him?"

"I don't see why not." Always says in agreement. "But after you fill me in on what happened.

So he was filled in on what happened by Matt for the most of it but Mello and Near added more to the story.

….

Always and Light are heading to Always's place.

The sun is setting.

The nurse chased them all out of Matt's room saying that he needed rest.

Mello and Near went home but Light had to see L before going home.

Always leads Light inside and they take off their shoes.

Light heads upstairs just as L is about to walk out of the living room. "L!" He rushes over to him stopping in front of him looking him up and down then a little to the side to the carpeted ground. He looks back to L and smiles. "You took off your sweater." He says then as L looks to him he notices something else. "And your eyes changed. They are a beautiful shade of grey now."

L slightly glances away. "I've never heard of this happening." He says. "I didn't even know it could happen."

"It's happened before." A new voice speaks.

The two turn to Always's lover who is standing a little behind Light.

L recognizes the voice. "You helped me. You gave me the strength to stay alive."

Always comes to his lover who wraps an arm around his brunette lovers waist.

"Yes." Always's lover says. "You know. In a way you remind me of myself."

L blinks confused.

"My name is Beyond Birthday." Always's lover tells him. "And I am also an umbra person."

…...

Near and Mello make it to their home.

Mello's arm around Near's waist. He nuzzles the other's cheek. "Oh I love you so much." He mummers to the other.

Near smiles and turns to give a sweet loving kiss to Mello's lips. "And I love you so much as well." He tells the other.

Mello grins and once again seals his lips onto Near's with more pressure and passion as both of them close their eyes.

The two manage to struggle their shoes off and they head down the hall through the house towards the bedroom that they share.

Mello pushes Near down onto the bed licking his lips asking for entrance which Near happily grants.

They didn't get out of bed for a while…

As night is upon them the two lay there together naked with Mello spooning Near.

Mello nuzzles Near's neck right by the hickey he left on the others neck. "I'm so glad I still have you." He mummers since his nose is almost touching Near's ear lobe.

Near rolls over to face Mello and places a sweet kiss on Mello's lips. "I could say the same about you."

Mello smiles and suddenly gets up.

Near looks questioningly at his boyfriend.

Mello goes to his pants that are laying on the floor. He crouches down and digs around in his pants.

Near slightly pushes himself up with his hands on the bed wondering what Mello is doing.

Mello comes back hiding a hand behind his back then he stops to stand beside the bed. "Near." He says with love in his voice.

"Yes Mello?" Near slightly tilts his head.

Mello crouches beside the bed pulling out what he is holding from behind his back.

It's a small box.

He shows it to Near. "Near." He opens it as he says his next words. "Will you marry me?"

Near gasps as he sees the ring and hears Mello's words.

The ring is a beautiful white gold ring with a clear heart jewel on the top of it.

Near starts crying happy tears. "Of course I'll marry you Mello." He agrees.

Mello smiles widely and gets to his feet taking the ring sliding it on Near's finger only to press a loving kiss to Near's lip. He pulls away enough so his breath gently flows onto Near's lips. "Thank you. My love."

They kiss again both are really happy.

….

"You're an umbra person?" L gasps in surprise.

"It's coincidence that we look similar." Beyond says. "You see I was sent out to drain my love of his magic. But I ended up falling in love with him instead. With his help I broke away from Litith who was once Master to me." He explains. "And when us umbra people break free we gain our individual eye colors as if we were born naturally as our umbra person yellow eyes fade away."

Litith is the one who creates umbra people and his name actually means demon of the night.

"Well Litith shouldn't be coming again with another umbra person." L says.

"We cannot say for one hundred percent that he is gone but it is more than likely he is destroyed." Beyond says. "But at least for a long while he should be gone if he managed to barely slip past into staying alive after you took him down freeing Matt." He says. "I think see a time of peace now."

"You have a good boyfriend Always." Light says with a smile.

Beyond grins. "Fiancée." He corrects Light. "We wanted it to be a surprise but I asked him to marry me last night."

Always shows his gold ring with a red jewel heart put into the ring so the surface is smooth. "Of course I said yes." He says then lowers his hand. "You know I think you two will make a good couple."

L blushes at that and slightly glances away embarrassed.

Light smiles and moves closer to L standing at his side now. "I think so too." He says in agreement linking hands with L.

L gives a smile of agreement to Light.

Light happily pecks his now boyfriend on the lips as a short sweet kiss. "I've thought about it almost since I first saw you." He admits.

L blinks in surprise then smiles. "I'm glad you did though." He and Light lean against each other happily.

The end.

AN:

I was going to write a lemon for Mello and Near but as much as I wanted to I wasn't in the mood to. Sorry.

Yes the two in the prologue is Always and Beyond. Always is my version of A. In case any are confused the legend is the legend of the umbra people. The hooded figure who makes the umbra people thought that the umbra people would return to bring about the worlds doom. I just want to clarify for any who didn't get it.

Anyways thanks for reading. Right now I don't plan a sequel but if it comes to me maybe I might do a sequel. But this is the end of this story.

I hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


End file.
